The Magician
by Absence of Nothing
Summary: Through an accident, Jamie has forgotten about our wonderful Guardians. With overwhelming flashes of black sand, snowflakes and bright blue eyes; the young teenager couldn't help but be confused. Stumbling upon a peculiar man with crimson red eyes, The Magicians hopes to reawaken Jamie's belief before it's too late. 'Oh ye of diminished faith... What happened to you' (OC fic)


A/N: Okay. Just watched the movie and absolutely fell in love with it at first sight! I hope that you come to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing. Please leave your thoughts and comment in the review box below.

Disclaimer: I owned no one but the magician.

* * *

"Come one! Come all! Children, gather around. To witness a spectacle that will undoubtedly astound. A world of magic and mystery awaits you here. Come along, now… There's nothing to fear."

"Hurry, Jamie! The show's about to start!"

"Wait up, Sophie. The tent's not going anywhere."

Seventeen year-old Jamie Benett laughed as he led her sister to the booth. Buying two tickets for the upcoming show, they stepped into the colourful tent; easily locating a couple of seats a good distance from the stage. The blonde little girl beside him was practically bouncing in her seat, excited to witness her very first magic show.

"Oh, will there be bunnies in the show? Maybe he'll saw a person in half! Oooh, I really hope he picks me once he asks for volunteers." Jamie shook his head at her star struck gaze.

Apparently, the magician performing tonight was world renown and Sophie has been sporting a small crush on him ever since she saw his first performance on T.V. and hearing that the guy was holding a show nearby, the little girl practically begged their parents on her hands and knees to go. But since mom and dad were too busy… it was up to big brother Jamie to save the day.

Six tantrums and a couple of threats later, not to mention a few doors being slammed at his face, he finally conceded on accompanying the girl here. Only to prevent her from sneaking off to watch in the middle of the night. Jamie sighed, rubbing his sore leg absently, not really fond of these shows to begin with.

Ever since the accident that happened to him when he was thirteen, he couldn't recall much of his childhood at all. Leaving him traumatized of flying and with a prominent limp that throbbed at odd intervals. Doctors said that the memory loss was only temporary and he did get a few glimpses here and there, mostly about winter and the most mesmerizing blue eyes he had ever seen and then there were the not so pleasant flashes of black sand and nightmares, leaving him hyperventilating and quivering from the shock whenever they occur. But he was getting along with life quite fine, despite the circumstances.

"Jamie! Jamie! It's starting!" Sophie squealed as a thick layer of fog appeared on stage. Jamie had to clasp his hands over his ears as a few girls in the crowd followed her example.

Really, what did they see in this guy? He was just a showman with his flashy tricks. Basically a figurehead who got famous with his slight of hand, just suddenly appearing out of nowhere and stealing half the viewer ratings in America with his 20 minute show. Whoever this guy is, he's one lucky bastard and he gave him credit for that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. Watch and be amazed by the very magical essence of… Alix Ward!" Jamie scoffed at such a lame introduction but nonetheless watched intently when the stage suddenly blew up in smoke only to clear for everyone to see a regal throne had appeared on stage and seated on it was none other than… a small stuffed bear.

Whispers of confusion broke out amongst the crowd as some even craned their necks to see if anyone was hiding behind the seat. A couple of minutes of dead air passed and the crowd was steadily getting restless as they searched for any sign of the wayward magician.

"I don't get it. Is this one of his tricks?" Sophie sounded worried and disheartened when some of the people around them began muttering.

"Who knows? Maybe the guy got cold feet. It is his first live performance after all." Jamie shrugged in his seat, a little hopeful that he may be going home tonight earlier than anticipated.

"No! Alix Ward is anything but a coward!"

"Sophie, you barely even know him."

"Still… I believe that he would never disappoint anyone, especially not the children." She nodded to one of the kids seating in the front. The little boy was in a wheelchair, leaning forward in his seat as he looked expectantly at the stage. Waiting for his idol to make his grand appearance.

"You wouldn't know that…" Jamie let out a tired yawn, finding all of this to be a waste of time.

"You know, you weren't like this before." Sophie gave her brother a disapproving glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were such an imaginative kid and very fun to hang out with."

"Geez… It's not like I remember being like that."

"If Jack Frost could see you now…"

"Who's Jack Frost?" Someone gasped from behind him and the two of them whirled around to see a tall slender man wearing a coattail suit, pinning Jamie with a wide-eyed crimson gaze.

Jamie had to lean further back when the pale man abruptly stood up, his long black locks were tied back in a loose ponytail and his hands were clad in white gloves as he placed foot on top of Jamie's seat, drawing the crowd's attention with his smooth elegant voice.

"Oh ye whose faith has diminished… What happened to you?"

Those crimson red eyes stared down at him sadly and Jamie couldn't help but fidget guiltily in his seat… but he had no idea what he should be guilty for?! Sophie let out a loud gasp, squealing in delight once he recognized the handsome stranger.

"It's Alix!"

"Why hello, Sophie." The magician gave her a dazzling smile which left all the girls swooning.

"How did—When—You know my name… Oh my God!" Sophie was spazzing in her seat while Alix laughed softly at the little girl.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone!" He addressed the crowd. "Kinda… dozed off in the seat back here." He laughed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Jamie looked at the magician, unconvinced, having not noticed anyone seating behind them until he spoke up. But Alix returned his gaze with a smile full of mischief, as he used the back of his seat as leverage before jumping into the air. Jamie and a few people in front of him ducked as he heard the crowd and his sister gasp in amazement.

"Jamie, he's…"

"Flying…" Jamie could only gape as the magician stood a couple of feet above them before silently making his way to the stage, walking towards it as if his feet were planted on solid ground. Jamie could even hear his shoes clacking on some invisible floor before he abruptly dropped from the air landing in front of the throne.

Jamie shook his head and reminded himself that it was all just a trick. Maybe there was a glass platform suspended above their heads or there wires attached to the guy. He was just a comedian, an actor… Real magic did not exist.

All of the sudden Alix stumbled on stage, gripping his chest like he had been shot. He whipped his head around to give Jamie a piercing stare, frowning sadly at the teenager.

What was that for? Jamie was the one who turned his head away from his piercing gaze. Alix gave out a small sigh, turning back to the throne to see a surprising friend taking his spot.

"Ah, Ted! Taking care of things while I'm gone, I see! How's everything?" Alix said conversationally while he plucked the stuffed toy up and took his seat. Seating the teddy bear in the palm of his hand he smiled as he made the cute little thing nod its head.

"You haven't been lonely without me have you? Well, with my current job I barely have enough time for you at all…"The bear did a sad nod. "Well, I don't think it's best to stay with me then. After all… taking care of a toy, especially one such as special as you; requires a lot of time and attention."

He could feel the confusion in the crowd but stared loyally into the beady eyes of his stuffed friend. Smiling sadly when the bear nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Well, there are a lot of worthy owners out there tonight." Alix nodded to the audience, before setting the teddy bear gently down on the floor. "Why don't you pick for yourself?"

He snapped his fingers and everyone watched in awe when the stuffed suddenly moved. It struggled to stand up before wobbly making his way across the stage. Everyone laughed when it gave small dance before launching itself into a surprised little boy's lap. It was the kid with a wheelchair Jamie noticed as the small boy laughed when the bear twirled around in his lap before settling down in his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Ward."

"You're welcome, Stevie." The little boy gave him a wide smile to which Alix returned.

"Now, not to keep you waiting any longer." Alix stood up and faced the audience with a devilish grin. "Allow me to escort you ladies and gents to a night filled with magic!"

With a clap of his hands the stage was engulfed with a bright flash of light, blinding everyone in the tent. Jamie blinked the spots out of his eyes to see Alix now clad in a white suit; smiling, the magician flicked his wrist and a bright red rose appeared out of thin air. He held the flower delicately in his hand, elegantly sniffing in its sweet scent as crimson red eyes roved about the audience.

"Magic, Is it real? What is it? Can you trust it? Can you see it?" He began, his smooth voice enticing the crowd.

"Is magic a bunny being pulled from a hat?" He did just that, walking into the audience and taking a man's hat before pulling a real rabbit from within its folds. He gave the fluffy thing to the girl beside him watching as her eyes filled with wonder and awe as she accepted the gift into her small arms. Alix smiled, Little Anne had always wanted a pet.

"Is magic a card trick, or is it a coin being pulled from behind a child's ear?" A deck of cards appeared in his hand and he sent the cards flying into the crowd one by one. Each card they caught turned into a small gold coin once they opened their hands and Alix bowed to the audience's round of applause, delighting in their laughs.

"Can magic occur in a puff of smoke, or from a flick of a wand and a bibbity-bobbity-boo?

Is there such a thing as magic, or is it just all smoke and mirrors? Is what I hear from all of you…" Jamie found that crimson gaze pinning him down once again as the magician smirked.

"But fear not ladies and gents. By the end of the night, I may make a believer out of you yet." He held the rose out for Sophie to take and the little girl blushed before accepting the gift, gasping in delight when the red petals burst into flame before flying off in the form of a dozen butterflies. Alix smiled down at her, impressed.

"How strong your belief is young lady, how it conquers each test." Were his parting words before he travelled back on stage.

"There's magic in the air, we breathe it in and breathe it out. It's a part of us in our lives." He said, pulling a large cloth out of his sleeve and Jamie thought he had found proof of his tricks when the magician pulled the sheet down the silvery white cloth falling into shape of a box that wasn't originally there. Alix tugged the sheet away to reveal a small chest with travelling stamps and stickers covering the wood.

"There's magic everywhere, in whatever we may see. Miracles happen, bringing new light." With a snap of his fingers the chest opened and they all watched as a something small flew from the box and into his open hand. Calmly, Alix took his gloves off and rolled up his sleeves showing the crowd the crowd what he caught.

"Now what do we have here?"

"It's an Easter Egg!" The crowd laughed as a small voice spoke up from the back. Alix chuckled.

"Right you are, Jimmy. Right you are, now who makes these little things?"

"The Easter Bunny!" Another child cried and Alix smiled laughing in delight.

"Correct! Now do you ever wonder how the Easter Bunny makes all of these eggs and hide them all over the world." He could see the children sitting at the edge of their seats but Alix frowned sadly when he saw some adults yawning in the crowd… But not for long.

"Well then, I guess I have to show you then. ATTENTION!" Everybody was startled at the sudden command as the chest in the middle of the stage began shaking and rumbling. "All troops to the front! Ready! March!"

The audience let out delighted gasp when a hoard of colourful eggs came marching out of the wooden chest. They marched in straight lines heading down the stage to each seated guest and all Jamie could think was how it wasn't right.

_'They're not supposed to be so stiff."_ He suddenly remembered…

Hundreds upon thousands of white eggs were scurrying along the grass. Bumping into each other and slipping, he laughed at the silliness of it all. Jamie helped in herding them to the colourful stream so that they can be coated when a gruff voice with a distinct Australian accent spoke up from behind him.

_"How's it going there, mate?—"_

"Jamie! Jamie!" He snapped out of it when his sister nudged him none too gently in the ribs.

"What?" He asked and reluctantly looked down when she gestured to the floor. Four brightly coloured eggs were nestled in front of his feet, unmoving; and Jamie wondered if it were all just a dream as he bent down to scoop them up.

"Aren't they pretty?" Sophie gushed out and he nodded to her absently; trying to rationalize what he just saw a moment before. Eggs don't just stand up and walk… it's just not possible.

"Hey, Jamie, don't hurt yourself thinking about it." Sophie gave her brother a sad smile, giving him some words of wisdom a good friend taught her. "Just have fun."

Jamie nodded, hesitantly. Pondering about the jolt familiarity that came with those words. Together they turned back to the show.

"And there you have it." Alix smiled at the speechless crowd who were holding up there eggs in wonder; some even trying to crack them to see if it were all a trick only to get a handful of gooey chocolate. They were genuine Easter Eggs alright, he made sure of that. "Just don't tell the old bunny I showed or else he'll have my head."

There were a few good hearted laughs but Jamie for some reason did not doubt the serious look on the magician's face as Alix continued on with a small smile.

"I hope you guys have your seatbelts on because tonight's gonna be one hell of magical rollercoaster." Jamie did not doubt that either.

The rest of the night, Jamie had to admit; was filled awesome stunts and mind blowing illusions. He could see how the guy climbed his way from a nobody in the street to a world-class magician overnight. The tricks he used weren't the ones he normally saw other magicians do. He levitated objects and other people, even juggling a few children on stage like a small Ferris wheel. He brought life to the non-living, hatching a chick from an Easter egg, plucking a real apple from a portrait of fruits, leaving an empty spot in the bowl and giving it to adult to eat for everyone to see that it was no trick.

The night went on in a magically daze, as the magician amazed his audience with his performance. Taking small mundane magic tricks to the next level as he levitated a girl and sawed her in half in mid-air. Card tricks that baffled the audience as the small plastic cards just seemed to bend to his will. He revelled in the crowd's applause and the children's laughter. Oh how he missed being on a stage and just doing what he does best, but sooner or later the night had to come to a close as he prepared himself for his next trick.

"For this one, I would need a volunteer." Alix laughed when just about everyone raised their hands up, children of all ages, and I do mean **all ages**, eager to participate in his magical world.

"Oh, oh, please pick me, pick me, pick me!" Jamie groaned and slipped further down his seat, hoping that people wouldn't associate him with the bubbly bouncing blonde next to him.

Sophie looked like she was willing to risk the humiliation of running up on stage so that the magician would have no choice but to pick her. Just pick someone and get it over with, he wanted to say. His leg was throbbing a bit in having to be seated in such a long while and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"How about you, good sir?" Crimson red eyes pinned Jamie with a mischievous glint and the young teenager was shocked as a few groans of disappointment resounded around the room. Jamie opened his mouth to decline the offer but didn't have a chance when his sister forcefully pulled him from his seat and pushed him on stage.

"Go! Jamie!" He gave the smiling girl a small glare as he sighed and limped inevitably to his fate.

"Quite a sister you've got there, sir. May I ask for your name?" Jamie raised an eyebrow at the magician, getting a good look at him for the first time.

He was just a couple of inches shorter than him, the accident having impaired his growth a bit; he now stood at 5' 8'' while the magician looked about 5'6''. He was a short man and that's just it, he expected him to look a lot older; instead he had a look of a guy just out of his teens as Alix beckoned him forward.

"You already know my name."

"Ah, yes how rude of me. Jamie, I believe." He nodded which was bit out of character for him, having this stranger figure out his name and not worry about it. He recalled how he seemed to call each of the audience by their given name and yet none of them questioned it.

"Would you please step here, Jamie." The magician smiled, snapping his fingers and there was puff smoke before the fog cleared to reveal a small table in the middle of the stage. Alix gestured for Jamie to hop on top and the teenager wasn't sure if his leg was up for the challenge.

"Alright, up you go." Jamie stiffened when the smaller man just lifted him up like he weighed nothing before setting him down on the table which he was relieved to find that it was sturdy enough to hold his weight. "Don't worry, Jamie, just trust me. We're just gonna have some fun."

For a second, Jamie thought he saw those crimson eyes flash a wintry blue as those words echoed in his head. His mind reeling from the strong sense of familiarity beneath those words and he felt that he was forgetting something important… but what?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! Watch carefully as I perform the last trick of the night!" Jamie turned back to the audience, a bit startled when he was suddenly covered by a large sheet of cloth.

"Easy, Jamie, there's nothing to fear." Jamie glared in the direction of the magician's voice, just now finding it odd how the smaller man seemed so familiar with him.

"Now children count with me! 10! 9!"

"8! 7! 6!..." Jamie could hear the chorus of small voices coming from the crowd when people gasped and he suddenly felt a feeling weightlessness overcome him.

_'What's happening?'_ He tried to shout but found out he couldn't move a muscle as the countdown went underway.

"3! 2!..." Jamie screamed when the ground beneath him disappeared and he was suddenly falling down, far down.

"1!" Alix pulled the floating sheet out of the air, revealing that their volunteer had disappeared leaving a band of snowflakes to float to the crowd as the people cheered and applauded from their seats.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind!" The magician gave his final bow waving to the audience. He made a few good believers out there he had to say before taking up the fallen sheet in his hands.

"Not I must all bid you a good night!" Alix flashed them a bright smile before ducking under the cloth and disappearing leaving no trace of him behind.

Sophie sat there speechless as the crowd slowly began to leave while the little girl was left wondering where her big brother had gone.

* * *

A/N: Woah... I didn't realize how long it is until I placed it here. Well, hoped you enjoyed! **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
